This invention relates generally to television receivers having illuminated channel indicators, and is specifically directed to a lens system for magnifying the image of an illuminated channel indicator.
Television receivers commonly include a number of channel indicators, usually in the form of numerals, for indicating the channel number to which the receiver is tuned. Frequently, the channel indicator is illuminated.
Many types of indicating systems are in use. Those with the channel members "on-the-knob" and those providing a common area for display of the selected channel number are not involved here. The present discussion is restricted to so-called limited channel receivers of either the push button or remote type.
Most limited channel television receivers provide an elongated space on the front of the receiver for the channel indicators. Space is at a premium and the indicators must be made small which results in many viewers experiencing difficulty in reading them. This problem is particularly acute with remote control receivers where receiver adjustment is effected at viewing distance.
A lens could be disposed over each indicator to magnify the illuminated number for easier reading. The lens would need an area greater than the size of the channel indicator to achieve magnification and a plurality of such lenses would require as much space as enlarged indicators would, thus defeating the purpose.